User talk:Bunnyjoke/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 23:08, February 27, 2011 If i take something off a page don't just put it back on, pages should only have one quote at the top. Tom Talk 22:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) About the infoboxes It's fine, the problem is solved, as I just reverted your edits, which means the infoboxes are back to how they were. If you need any help on anything, let me know. Dan the Man 1983 11:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. Dan the Man 1983 15:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't edit the infoboxes on pages, they are fine as they are. Dan the Man 1983 15:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki's Hi, I'm Tom, one of the admins here, before I vote on whether or not I think you should be an admin could you tell me which wiki's you've created, thanks :). Tom Talk 09:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, its the experience that matters, I'm assuming your familiar with all the admin stuff. Also to sign your messages put this ~~~~ at the end of the message. Tom Talk 14:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :You're an admin now. Dan the Man 1983 18:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Add a Link Hey, I am having trouble understanding how to make a link to a word. If you could help me I would really appreciate it. Thanks for the info. I really appreciate it. Dragonborn24 00:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Achievements We definitely shouldn't get achievements, this wiki has done great for years without them and I don't see any possible profit we could get from them, all they really do is promote achievements boosting which, trust me, is extremely frustrating. Tom Talk 23:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :On a small wiki they're good, but on a wiki of this size with only 5 admins, they're bad. Dan the Man 1983 23:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Request for demotion I've started a vote for demotion on Chimpso here, please vote and post your thoughts. McJeff (talk this way)/ 06:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey, thanks for contacting me about that. The truth is, I honestly don't contribute here anymore (by contribute, I mean editing, images, ect.) but I am still here (hence why I noticed my demotion page) and I check in regularly. If you check my contributions on Grand Theft Wiki, you will see that I have not been particularily active on there either. But I still check in and participate in discussion when needed. Chimpso (Talk) 08:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm still having a little bit of trouble linking words. What if I wanted to link a sentence to a page. what would I do? Dragonborn24 01:21, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes, it is true. They left mainly cause they did not agree with the new wikia skin, which I respect their decision for. Dan the Man 1983 04:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Well we need some on this wiki, remember to vote on the community noticeboard :). Tom Talk 18:17, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Tom Talk 19:10, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know Gtacrzy had two sockpuppets and was using them to make it look like people supported his views and mainly to annoy another user, he also one of his accounts to vandalise people's userpages, I thought you should know this. Tom Talk 19:12, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Your Page Hi. I've just seen those boxes on your user page. I would really like to know how I could have them on my own user page. I've had a look around on pages to find how, but I couldn't find anything about it. It would be of great help if you could tell me how to do this, as I want people to know what I think of the Grand Theft Auto series, and for example, who my favourite protagonist is or what my favourite game of the series is. Please do reply to this. Russelnorthrop 03:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) O.K. Thanks alot for that link but how do I actually place them into my profile page? Russelnorthrop 06:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) WOW! o.k Thanks alot for your help. I appreciate it. Russelnorthrop 06:58, July 2, 2011 (UTC) @Bunnyjoke Hi, u forgot to add two more templates (visit my page) that makes the templates more organised. They are Template:Userboxtop and Template:Userboxbottom, at the beginning and at the bottom respectively GTANiKoTalk 12:51, July 2, 2011 (UTC) It was definitely him. Tom Talk 12:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Liberty City Liberty City in GTA III era and GTA IV era are completely different because they are different era's, nothing that happened in GTA III era happened in GTA IV era as they have completely different pasts, they are totally different GTA universe's. Tom Talk 17:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I mean that Liberty City in GTA III era and Liberty City in GTA IV era are from completely different GTA universe's, neither one exists in the other era. Tom Talk 17:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) there were references to Los Santos and Vice City you may ask how ids this possible well it is the multiverse theory anyone can create parallel universes this is what GTA did but there are 4 GTA universes the first one there were 3 cities Liberty City San Andreas Vice City but by the GTA III Liberty city Vice city were very different from the GTA 1 universe and the biggest difference was San Andreas been a US State and the GTA IV universe is different--Owen1983 17:59, July 3, 2011 (UTC) No problem ^^ and thanks for your vote GTANiKoTalk 08:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha, there are a few extra buttons and more control :D Thanks for the support GTANiKoTalk 18:11, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I think we should get it, I have it on the L.A. Noire Wiki and its pretty good, I tried to get it for this wiki before but that was when it was still the the beta stages and they were only giving it out to a few wiki's, including the L.A. Noire wiki which I run. Tom Talk 19:08, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Go for it :). Tom Talk 19:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I sometimes stop and consider about creating Gangstar wiki, but the problem is both of the editions' missions added up increase to 140+, and i can't remember all. Do u play gangstar on iOS? Btw, do u think is flyus or flyu6? GTANiKoTalk 12:57, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, the game is a 3D gta clone on iOS and kind of sucks, but I was thinking of making a wiki out of it, however, I am reluctant to restart both games again, so I need a few who play/played it to help me to create, but that's just a thought. GTANiKoTalk 15:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) As for now I doubt so cause I'm quite busy in these few months and i don't have my ipod with me, so, I have to wait. Thanks for your offer, I will inform you of any of my plans GTANiKoTalk 16:01, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Gtacrazy Is there a reason you went to Dan and Tom for help instead of blocking him yourself? You have all the same tools they do. If you don't know how to block I don't mind telling you. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:02, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I just wanted to be sure! They know him better then I do! You do, too! God, I'll never ask to be sure again. I just wanted a second opinion! Bunny J. (Talk) 14:29, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Bunny why did you ignore the notice at the top of my talk page? When I start a conversation with you on your talk page, you're supposed to respond to it here so that we don't have to jump from page to page to follow the thread of a conversation. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:55, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot. I'm not having a very good day. I'm a little stressed and I guess I forgot to write here. Bunny J. (Talk) 17:06, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Bunnyjoke, I suggest you read the . :It does look bad when an admin does not know how to block, makes them look incapable of the task of being an admin. Dan the Man 1983 12:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::BE BOLD and just block in future. Dan the Man 1983 18:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for sticking up for me --Owen1983 16:29, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Gta310 I forgot his name buts its something like that, anyway what pages was he removing info from? Tom Talk 23:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Link Hey, thanks for fixing that link just now, can you tell me how to do that? Leafsfanatic22 04:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. :) Warning Bunnyjoke, I am not very pleased about your threats of wheel warring here. When admins revert each other's admin actions it's called wheel warring, and if you follow through with that threat, then a Bureaucrat does not need permission to take your admin rights away. Consider this a warning. Dan the Man 1983 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) How old did you think I was? Tom Talk 21:46, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll take that as a complement :), I'm kind of surprised that your 15 though, I thought you'd be a bit older. Tom Talk 22:21, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply Cause some of the trivia is bunk and does not belong. Dan the Man 1983 23:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :To expand a little on what Dan said, it's not that there's anything wrong with trivia. But lots of people add things about as trivial as "the sky is blue" to them, and some people add wrong stuff. Like today I just deleted from Ray Bulgarin a trivia point that said "His last name is Bulgarian but he's from Russia", which is wrong on multiple levels. Also when there's a trivia section people just add everything to it instead of in the articles, and then you've got one paragraph and a thirty-point trivia list, and that's just ugly and bad writing. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:34, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually Jeff, the trivia point said "Bulgarin's surname in Russian means 'Bulgarian', which is ironic because Ray is Russian." which is actually true, Bulgarin is Russian for Bulgarian. I even asked my friend Arkady to confirm haha! Dan the Man 1983 02:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing it up. I'm just surprised you're talking to me. Bunny J. (Talk) 00:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Do you realise or notice GTA wiki is a little more active? GTANiKoTalk 08:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :The only downside is that I have to check on every new person to make sure they make quality edits and are trustable. Do look out for VagosMember17 and Badass Biker, cause the first will cause lots of random numbers and letters and numbers to be written on pages he edits, the second's english must always be corrected GTANiKoTalk 15:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :With leadership comes responsibility :). If you want to be one, you must know what comes in frony. And yes, I have to monitor new users, which is very irritarting, and especially if a bad editor is making rapid edits GTANiKoTalk 10:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but thats pretty funny, I've blocked him from chat now. Tom Talk 18:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Its the first time I've come across anything like that on Wikia, its kind of weird how he didn't stop when you said you were 15 though, If you want to block him from the wiki thats fine by me, at the moment he's just banned from chat. Tom Talk 18:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) he didn't he didn't and I didn't want to give him the chance so I reported him --Owen1983 18:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Has somone dealt with him Has he been blocked --Owen1983 19:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Watch it with the smiley faces, he might see that as you "kissing my ass" ;). Tom Talk 23:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) FavIcon Hi, to change the FavIcon, you have to create the desired photo (no more than 150kb), save and upload the photo on an icon generator like this, save the photo and upload the file to "Image:Favicon.ico". I got most of this infomation from wikia help so see here too. Hope this helped :) GTANiKoTalk 11:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem. No, that's not the problem. It's that when I try uploading the new photo og a G without white background, it is somehow reverted to the original even though the original was already deleted. But do you think the G with white background is okay? GTANiKoTalk 10:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'll see what the community says. by the way, I just created Gangstar Wiki (the gangstar.wikia.com one is crap). Do drop by to help in terms of theme, home page etc. Would you like to be an admin? I would appreciate support :) GTANiKoTalk 15:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Andre Rodriguez Did anyone of you promote him to Moderator? 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 05:50, July 27, 2011 (UTC) A few pages need attention... Hi, on the Billy Grey, Brian Jeremy, and Jim Fitzgerald pages, there is no picture in the infobox. It just says "180px" in small red letters instead of there being a picture. I'm not sure what the problem is, and I dont know how to fix it. Leafsfanatic22 04:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool. I cant figure out how to do stuff like that (I actually have no idea of how to code or upload pictures) as I am just here to fix grammar/spelling/add content as I am a proficient writer. Leafsfanatic22 04:31, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, in that case, someone needs to find some NON COPYRIGHTED IMAGES LOL Leafsfanatic22 04:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message Can I make a template in the form of a message to put on a new users talkpage and it would welcome them? -Dudebot121256 00:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Quotes? Hi. Does this wikia and the administrators representing it want quotes at the tops of pages? I've been noticing that there are some characters (Like Mikhail Faustin and Dimitri Rascalov who have quotes on their pages, but the majority of the pages for characters don't. If they want quotes, I will make it a project to get every mission giving character in the GTA IV era quotes, because I think a quote at the top of a page is good. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 03:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Ill start to do that, because I like quotes. CheersLeafsfanatic22 04:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I can't get the comment editor to work. Could you help? Would like to suggest artuiculated lorries from GTA2 and stealable trains like SA. Thanks That sounds like a great idea :). Tom Talk 15:20, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Smokey Yeah, but since there's no evidence of it being called "Smokey", it's safe to assume it's still part of Bone County. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 16:31, July 30, 2011 (UTC) What does it say on the radar/map when you point to it? We could include it under that area (either in Bone County or LV). 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 16:39, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I'm gonna undelete it (for now), merge it with "Bone County", then delete it again. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 16:50, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Project Hey, I am now starting my quotes project, in which I will put a quote for all mission givers in the GTA IV era. I just got back to Canada from Japan and have acess to a PC again. So, I started with Billy Grey. I just wanted to make sure that it looked ok, before I put one on more pages. Cheers Leafsfanatic22 04:37, August 2, 2011 (UTC) PS: I'm a guy, so 'man' on your last message was right. Everyone has said yes to the weapon template :) have you started making it yet? Tom Talk 01:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I feel stupid... I just realised that I didn't add quotation marks on the quotes. I feel stupid. I apologize. I'll fix them before I continue. Leafsfanatic22 03:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ok, I believe I have fixed them all, so now i'll continue on the quote project. Also, do you think that there should be a page for Ray Boccino's associate (The one that was torturing Jim Fitzgerald with a creme brulee torch and was later killed by Jim in Was It Worth It?, becuase I can create it you think that it's a good idea. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 00:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll probably get around to it tomorrow or the next day. Leafsfanatic22 00:40, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It looks good :) if you need help then put it up on the noticeboard, I'm sure there's some people who want to help out. Tom Talk 18:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I didn't make it yet, so no harm no foul in changing your mind. I'll focus on the quote project (and remember to add quotation marks haha) Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 20:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Favicon Hi, I've tried removing the white background, but in the midst of converting .jpg to .ico, the g becomes too fat, I've tried alternatives, but it's not working. Sorry. Btw thanks for informing me about the wikia contributes on my wiki, I'll update accordingly :) GTANiKoTalk 15:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've noticed that too, I prefer it when its quiet though, theres less edits to check. Tom Talk 15:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'm not sure, Bureaucrats can't take away Bureaucrat rights so I'm not sure what happened, I wanted it to say Bureaucrat next to my name on my profile page where it says Admin so I removed my admin rights and apparently that also took away my B'crat rights :). Tom Talk 21:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I like it, its better than the old one. Tom Talk 22:04, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Racism the Wiki! Hey Bunny J, how R U... Now for buisness: you know there is a racist user named User:Ku Klux Clan who is fackin' racist: he call CJ and Luis "niggers" and call Yusuf a terrorist! He also insulted Wonderwaffle and Harushi Suzumiya! We must 2 stop him, next he will write about Jewish. The Wiki need some Patrollers. -- Ilan xd 18:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) KKK & Patrollers I don't think the rules about how to talk to other users apply to scum like that. Anyway you may be interested to know that we're promoting some regular users to Patroller, if you have any suggestions as to who should be a patroller then leave them a message on there talk page asking them to request a promotion :). Tom Talk 23:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :I've just noticed, the guys username is Ku Klux Clan not Ku Klux Klan, he doesn't even know the proper spelling of it. Tom Talk 23:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) There aren't any currently, patrollers have rollback rights and are considered staff, while there are some users who are kind of unofficial patrollers we don't have any official ones yet. Tom Talk 23:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) He was the first user I suggested it to :) Its pretty likely he'll be our first patroller. Tom Talk 23:13, August 19, 2011 (UTC) KKK is a Scum I glad that this scum is blocked! Man, I hate racist mother*uckers. I wish that people like him will BURN ALIVE!. Over the history, racists hurt and insulted millions of people like Jewish, Africans and more. I afraid that Ku Klux Clan will vandalism Gangstar wiki :( Thanks. -- Ilan xd 09:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC) His account isn't deleted, his userpage is, you cannot delete an account, he's still blocked don't worry. Tom Talk 19:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) He won't, I just noticed that on your profile it says My occupation is: Wiki editer of course! the correct spelling is 'editor ':). Tom Talk 19:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't know but its a good trait to have for a wiki editor :). Tom Talk 20:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha ;) Tom Talk 20:04, August 21, 2011 (UTC) "They Just Coming..." They making accounts only to have some fun, by vandalize other users pages. This is very bad in these days, because except from you, Tom and Jeff, most of the Admins are inactive. But soon me and Moon will become Patrollers...(I think) If you think about more Patrollers check out Leaf and Sasuke, they are good editors. -- Ilan xd 04:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Albenians Hey Bunny, you know that there is a user named Martin that always change the status of the Albenians from GTA 4. He think that they are alive. -- Ilan xd 05:32, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I was at the gym so I missed him by an hour, I checked the wiki before I went though so he timed his vandalism very well. Tom Talk 14:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:KKK User Don't worry, I want to protect the Wiki. We need more Patrollers and I think that Leaf and Sasuke are good editors. Can you help me create a userbox for Israelis, I uploud the flag's image. -- Ilan xd 14:53, August 22, 2011 (UTC) "This user is proud to be Israeli" -- Ilan xd 14:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Blue and white (like the flag). -- Ilan xd 15:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!. Say, non-staff users can vote? -- Ilan xd 15:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I mean that if me and Winter Monn can vote? Because we going to be patrollers(see the votes) and I saw that a non-staff user named Owen also voted in past. -- Ilan xd 15:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I will wait until I'll become a stuff, and dude, I think that Wcrolas990 and Gregallz5 started an edit war about Misty. -- Ilan xd 15:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Haha, all it did was confirm my theory that he is an uneducated moron. Tom Talk 16:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Downloads Hey, I was looking online for the jazz GTA3 theme and I found another GTA fan-site called http://www.igrandtheftauto.com/ and they have the all the themes from all the GTA games for download along with the Pricedown font and the Vice City font for download also. I was wondering if the Wiki could have something like also. It would be cool if we could have an obvious link to a Download page from the Main Page. Ok, thanks! Falling Rocks 20:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I've asked Wikia to see if its the same user so in 24 hours we'll know :). Tom Talk 21:05, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Patroller Hi, I recieved your message about possibly being a patroller. I've given it some thought and I will regretfully have to decline. I think ILAN XD is a really good patroller. My school year starts soon and I have a really hard first semester and I am afraid that I won't have the time. I am perfectly content with my current role of editing to make this wikia better. I am flattered however, and its good to know that someone appreciates my efforts to make this wikia a better place. Again, I am very happy with the vote of confidence but I will have to decline the offer. Cheers, Leafsfanatic22 00:07, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again anyways... by the way, the dog in your profile picture is really cute! :) Oh yeah I forgot. Tell you what, ill give you two signatures to make up for the last message LOL :) 00:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Leafsfanatic22 Leafsfanatic22 00:14, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Alright Dom :) Tom Talk 00:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) He's not Gtacrzy. Tom Talk 23:02, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Now I can protect this wiki from these vandals and fix pages, I hope that I will be a good patroller! -- Ilan xd 04:06, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bunnyjoke.Speedyclaude25 Its just few users, is this about KKK? Tom Talk 15:41, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I forgot about that guy on chat :) we've blocked a lot of users now so hopefully we've got rid of most of the bad ones. Tom Talk 15:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats hardly brilliant, pathetic is a better word for it, i'm currently fighting the urge to leave a message expressing my opinions of him and his racist sceme. Anyway its not like his Gangbanger account was making any edits, he requested a promotion, argued with himself and thats it, anyway hopefully that will be the end of that. Tom Talk 22:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I think its best we leave it, antagonising that racist twat isn't going to solve anything. Tom Talk 01:00, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I suggest you actually play GTA IV and it's spinoffs before telling me what to do. Bulgarin's name is RAY. Not Rodislav. SyphonFilter1987 11:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC)